Pairing Stories
by grandpianist
Summary: Multiple Beyblade pairing stories. I need you guys to help me: send me a pairing and a number from the ask meme in chapter 1 and I'll write a short story based on it! Rules inside. Story 1 example: "Come over here and make me." Tala smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, enjoying the blush that spread over Bryan's cheeks.
1. Intro & numbers

Hello! I'm going to try something new. Below I have a numbered list of fic starters, and I want you guys to play a part in what I write. This will just be the introductory 'chapter', and I'll be posting the actual stories after it. Also lol if this is against the terms and conditions in any way, tell me. I don't think it is but I could have missed something.

Content warnings likely to happen: swearing, violence, angst

Please read the rules thoroughly.

 **Rules**

You must send me the number, the pairing, and the genre. For example: "Number 1, KaiXTyson, angst." And then I'll write an angst fic about Kai and Tyson using number one as the starting sentence.

Please send me your desired fic via commenting on my most recent story. If I'm on chapter 5 and you comment on chapter 2, I won't see it. I will post a reminder of this at the end of each new chapter.

You can give me compliments (if you want lol) on old stories. I just need the most recent story to be neat. If I'm on story 6 and you really liked my story 3, then you're welcome to say so on story 1,2,3,4, or 5! Just not the most recent one please.

If I miss your request, please send me a private message.

I will underline and un-bold each number as they're used. If you really like number 25 but it's already been used, then I'm afraid you'll have to use another one.

Even if I haven't wrote the fic yet, I will still underline and un-bold the number if it has been requested.

I will write them as quick or as slow as I please, so you probably won't get a fic instantly. I won't ignore anyone, it just depends on my mood and my confidence on the ship you want. What I do promise, however, is that you won't have to wait any longer than a week.

No incest pairings. No exceptions.

I will not write fics that ship a young character with an much older character. Like, DaichiXVoltaire is not happening.

Unless you state otherwise, I will use the characters' English names. If you want me to use their Japanese names please say so :3

I will write any genre. However, please keep in mind that I'm a teenager and this whole thing is rated T.

Pleeeaaase try to vary the pairings. I don't wanna be writing 15 RayXKai fics in a row.

I have every right to ignore your request if you're rude, disrespectful or demanding in any way.

Not really a rule, but I have to add: each chapter will be labelled with the chapter number, the pairing and the number you chose from the meme. Example: ' BrooklynXGarland, number 39 (angst)'. This means 'the ship is BrooklynXGarland, the number from the meme is 39, and the genre is angst'.

Rules will be added/updated as this progresses. Numbers are below:

1\. "Come over here and make me."

2\. "Have you lost your damn _mind_!?"

 **3.** **"** **Please, don't leave."**

4\. "Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"

 **5.** **"** **Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"**

 **6.** **"** **Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"**

 **7.** **"** **I almost lost you."**

 **8.** **"** **Wanna bet?"**

 **9.** **"** **Don't you ever do that again!"**

 **10.** **"** **Teach me how to play?"**

11\. "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!"

 **12.** **"** **I think we need to talk."**

 **13.** **"** **Kiss me."**

 **14.** **"** **Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."**

 **15.** **"** **So, I found this waterfall…"**

 **16.** **"** **It could be worse."**

17\. "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"

 **18.** **"** **This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."**

 **19.** **"** **The paint's supposed to go** ** _where_** **?"**

 **20.** **"** **You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."**

 **21.** **"** **We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"**

 **22.** **"** **I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."**

 **23.** **"** **Just once."**

 **24.** **"** **You're the only one I trust to do this."**

 **25.** **"** **I can't believe you talked me into this."**

 **26.** **"** **I got you a present."**

 **27.** **"** **I'm pregnant."**

28\. "Marry me?"

 **29.** **"** **I thought you were dead."**

 **30.** **"** **It's not what it looks like…"**

 **31.** **"** **You lied to me."**

 **32.** **"** **I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."**

 **33.** **"** **Please don't do this."**

 **34.** **"** **If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."**

 **35.** **"** **You heard me. Take. It. Off."**

 **36.** **"** **I wish I could hate you."**

 **37.** **"** **Wanna dance?"**

38\. "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

 **39.** **"** **Hey! I was gonna eat that!"**

 **40.** **"** **Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"**

 **41.** **"** **You did all of this for me?"**

 **42.** **"** **I swear it was an accident."**

43\. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

44\. "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

 **45.** **"** **Tell me a secret."**

 **46.** **"** **Hey, have you seen the..?** ** _Oh_** **."**

 **47.** **"** **No one needs to know."**

 **48.** **"** **Boo."**

 **49.** **"** **Well this is awkward…"**

 **50\. Writer's preference**

Have fun!

credit for this meme: question-meme . tumblr . com


	2. TalaXBryan, number 1 (romance)

**This is the first chapter so you can get an understanding of what is going to happen. Unfortunately number 1 of the ask meme is used in this, so that will be crossed out.**

 **Remember to reply to the most recent chapter if you want to request.**

 **Pairing: Tala and Bryan**

 **Ask meme number: 1**

 **Genre: Romance**

"Come over here and make me."

Tala smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, enjoying the blush that spread over Bryan's cheeks. The grey-haired man rarely blushed- he didn't dare show anyone that he could get embarrassed- but when he did it pleased Tala greatly. And now, in the cold kitchen at two in the morning, standing barefoot in his old pyjamas, Bryan was as red as a tomato.

"What? Shut up, Tal." Bryan mumbled. The faintest sign of a glare on his face suggested Bryan was annoyed at his lover, but he couldn't help admiring Tala. His hair was freshly washed, hanging to his jaw, looking soft and shiny. His t-shirt clung tightly to his torso, showing off his muscles. His legs were bare, his eyes were sparkling, and his smirk was driving Bryan crazy.

"You heard me. Want me to go to bed?" Tala chuckled and cocked his head, biting his lip. "Come over here and make me."

The redhead was gorgeous in his eyes. Well, Tala was gorgeous in everyone's eyes; no-one could look at him without being jealous of his milky skin and benitoite-blue eyes. Even the way he walked was captivating: head high, eyes straight forward, the two sections of hair that framed his face waving in the wind. Bryan felt honoured that he was the one who held Tala at night, as soft and weak as that sounded. If anyone questioned him about their relationship he would usually ignore the question or grunt, hating the idea of going into detail about how much they loved each other, though there was no denying Bryan's passion and adoration.

It was seeing Tala nibble at his bottom lip that sent Bryan hastily closing the distance between them, taking long strides across the icy tiles. Tala looked up and grinned, thinking that Bryan was going to kiss him. The wolf let out a yelp of surprise when Bryan lifted him into his arms, one hand under his legs and the other under his arms, holding Tala like a baby.

"B-Bryan! You… Put me down, you dick!"

Despite his protests, Tala was smiling widely and relaxing into Bryan's strong arms. The pair may seemed intimidating and even frightening to anyone who didn't know them well, they had reputations of being tough and scary, yet here they were, acting like two love-blinded teenagers.

"You told me to make you. Regretting saying that, Ivanov?" Bryan smiled down at him. "How else am I supposed to make you? Drag you upstairs by those eyelashes?"

Tala squirmed as Bryan gently kissed his eyes. "Yeah, well… Whatever. Just put me down! I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"Nah. You can't take it back. Gotta make you go to bed, remember?"

A chuckle left Bryan's lips when it became apparent that it was Tala's turn to blush. The combination of his red cheeks and red hair made the Russian seem almost child-like.

No matter how much Tala protested, Bryan refused to put him down, keeping a firm grip. He didn't let go when Tala whacked him in the face, or when he elbowed him in the stomach, or when his foot knocked a glass off the counter (all accidental, of course.) Eventually Tala was forced to give up, now red-faced from exhaustion and frustration rather than flattery.

"Ugh. F-Fine. Just. Hurry up." Tala panted. Luckily it was pitch black outside; any people walking by who happened to glance through the window would've thought they were mad. Tala couldn't help but giggle. The whole situation was entertaining, he had to admit.

"Yes sir, at your request." A raise of an eyebrow and a small smirk that accompanied his words told Tala that Bryan was mocking him, but the falcon complied nevertheless. He turned around slowly, being careful so Tala didn't bang his head on the fridge, and made towards the doorway.

Tala smiled and nestled into Bryan's underarm. The steady sway as Bryan walked seemed to lull him into a sleep as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Bryan took the stairs two at a time- a feat made easy by his long legs- holding Tala close to his chest.

Opening their bedroom door with his shoulder, Bryan shifted Tala slightly so the other would be easy to lay down. Their morning laziness meant that the bed covers were already pulled back. Tala groaned softly as Bryan lowered him onto the bed and pulled the covers over him, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, his eyes idly following his boyfriend.

Lights went out and Bryan slid into bed next to Tala and embraced him. Silence filled the room, the only sound was their breathing that grew steady and rhythmic after just minutes. They were warm, they were happy, and they were in love.

 **~Thank you for reading! I'm relying on you guys to help with suggestions so I really hope this doesn't flop lol.**

 **Remember: reply to the most recent chapter if you want to request.**

 **Thank you xx~**


	3. TysonXHilary, number 11 (romance)

**Hey, I've got the second requested story!**

 **This one is for koiddragon715**

 **Remember to review the most recent chapter if you want to request. If you comment on any of the others, your request may be ignored or lost.**

 **You may tell me you like this story on any of the previous chapters. Please keep the reviews for the most recent story about requests.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade.**

 **I currently have 7 stories on queue, so please be patient! And guys, please try to make the reviews neat. It's kind of confusing when one person has commented three times because they forgot to add the genre or the meme number :)**

 **... ... ... ... ...**

 **Pairing: TysonXHilary**

 **Ask meme number: 11**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **... ... ... ... ...**

"Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!"

Hilary shrieked with laughter when the pile of snow landed In Tyson's hair, a white patch showing clearly among the blue strands. Tyson glared at her from across the yard, but the corner of his lips twitched, showing Hilary that he wasn't really angry.

"Right, that's it!" He bent down to gather an armful of snow, then ran towards the brunette. She was going to pay. As he thought she was going to, Hilary began running frantically in the other direction, shouting curse words in Japanese. Before long she came to a dead end: the wall that separated their yard from next door. And that was when Tyson could strike.

The dragon grinned as he dumped the load onto his girlfriend's head and shoulders, enjoying her cries of annoyance and shock as the icy flakes fell down her coat and stung her back. Unsurprisingly Hilary wasn't amused, and the fact that she was wearing her _best blue top_ meant that she had reason to unleash her alternative persona: Angry Nag Mom.

 _"Tyson!"_

"Aw, come on Hil! It's just some fun!

"You know I love this top! And now it's ruined! Completely and utterly ruined. I hope you're proud of yourself."

Hilary huffed childishly and turned her back on Tyson, who was standing still and looking like a lost puppy. Eyes wide and wet, mouth open slightly, a look of pure despair on his face.

He hated making her mad. She could go hours without talking to him, and would reply to his questions or comments with shrugs or grunts, or, if he was lucky, a one-worded retaliation that was sharper than knives. Lions would cower at the fierceness of her glare and her scowl could break mirrors.

But the reason why he hated making her mad wasn't because of the harsh treatment he received for a few hours. He hated angering her because they got along so well 99% of the time, and on the rare occasions they fell out, Tyson felt like he was being stabbed in the gut. And now they were shivering in the garden, depressed and annoyed, when just thirty seconds ago they were having the time of their lives.

"Hilaryyyy!" Tyson whined, nudging her shoulder with his forehead. "Don't be such a bore! We were having fun! Snow is just water, your top will dry. And we still have that snowman to build… Remember?"

Praying that the mention of the snowman would drag Hilary out of her temporary sulk, Tyson observed the garden, looking for the perfect place to begin their creation. It hardly ever snowed in Tokyo and they were lucky if they got a couple of hours of light snowflakes during the coldest part of the December- but somehow this was their lucky year. The day before had been sunny, so it was a pleasant surprise when they opened the curtains to find the city had been covered with a white blanket.

Hilary huffed once more before reluctantly turning around. She couldn't deny that she wanted to build a snowman. Neither of them had ever experienced as much snow as this, and even she knew that wasting this privilege over a wet top was immature.

"Fine. Okay. Let's build a snowman." She nodded her head.

"Great! Like that song from that film."

"… Frozen?"

"Yeah! Frozen."

"You're still making Frozen jokes? Go back to 2013, Tyson."

Hilary rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, though she was smiling. He was a nerd and a dork and was annoying and messy and ate too much, he could be insensitive and even as bossy as her sometimes. But she loved him. Loved his perfections and loved his flaws. Although she would never admit that, of course. She was much too proud.

For the next few hours they played around in their garden, crafting the perfect snowman, adorning him with pebble eyes and a parsnip nose when they were done (they failed to own any carrots, so a parsnip would have to do.) Tyson reframed from starting another snowball fight and Hilary didn't mention that her top was sticking to her skin due to the wetness. It was the perfect end to a perfect day- ignoring the minor hiccup- and as the sun began to set, they stumbled back inside, exhausted.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Tyson laughed and fell backwards onto the couch, smearing the cushions with snow and dirt. Hilary just smiled and nodded, not even noticing. She went into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

They watched bad films and drank hot chocolate together for the remainder of the day, laughing at the appalling jokes and crying at the love scenes. They felt content, they felt warm, and they felt happy. As well as absolutely exhausted, and it was Hilary who had to carry Tyson to bed when they finished watching _The Railway Children_ at three minutes to midnight.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **~Thanks for reading! The next story will be for Little A Granger :3**

 **Read the rules on the first 'chapter' before requesting.**

 **Remember to review the most recent chapter if you want to request. If you comment on any of the others, your request may be ignored or lost.**

 **Thank you xx~**


End file.
